You're ours forever, dear
by saya manusia
Summary: 'Kau hanya milik kami' 'Selamanya hanya Milik kami' 'Cinta memang mampu membuat orang gila kan' a KyuWookBum fanfiction. Warning Inside. DLDR


"Bummie… Kyunie.. tunggu Wookie.."

"Yakkk.. cepatlah sedikit dasal Yeoja lambat.."

"Yakkk.. Hilangkan dulu cadelmu itu Kyu cebelum kau meledekku!"

"Kau juga cadel babo" :P

Yakkk Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Bummie~ Kyunie mulai lagi.."

"Cudahlah.. Ayo cepat Ummaku dan umma kalian cudah menunggu kita dali tadi.."

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kim Ryeowook 3 bocah berusia 4 tahun yang bersahabat dengan sangat dekat.

Kim Kibum, seorang anak kecil dengan pembawaan tenang. Wajahnya diusia yang semuda inipun sudah menunjukkan garis ketampanan yang sangat kuat. Yah walaupun tak memungkiri jika juga ada garis kecantikan didalamnya. Pembawaannya yang tenang selalu dapat membuat anak-anak seusianya terkagum-kagum. Dan orang-orang dewasapun mengakui bahwa anak ini anak yang cerdas.

Cho Kyuhyun, wajah ? tak kalah tampan dan manis dari Kibum. Cerdas ? ya.. dia tak kalah cerdas dari Kibum. Hanya saja sifat jailnya itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum, yah walaupun tak jarang Kibum juga ikut tertular sisi evilnya itu. Satu lagi dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta berat dengan sesuatu yang bernama game.

Kim Ryeowook, satu-satunya yeoja diantara kedua namja tersebut diatas. Gadis kecil dengan wajah super duper sangat amat benar-benar manis ._.

Oke apa saya berlebihan ? ah saya rasa tidak juga. Karena gadis kecil dengan perawakan mungil imut unyu ini memang benar-benar manis. Bibirnya yang ranum seranum buah apel, caramel bulatnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati guru matematika paling killer sekalipun ._.

Pipi chubby-nya yang selalu membuat Bummie dan Kyunnie—panggilannya untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mampu untuk menahan tagan mereka untuk tak mencubit pipi gadis kecil ini. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung keluar pastinya bukan kedalam ._. kulit putih susunya yang mulus semulus porselen, serta surai ikal sebahu yang sewarna matanya—coklat seperti caramel dengan sukses membuatnya Nampak bak boneka hidup. Heumm pasti setelah dewasa nanti iya akan menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik. Dan menjadi rebutan para pria

Tapi sepertinya para namja kelak tak akan dapat dengan mudah mendekatinya, karena ada dua bocah tengik yang dengan seenak jidat mereka meng-klaim bahwa Kim Ryeowook adalah milik mereka—Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun-.

**You're ours forever, dear~**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer: They are always be mine#plak**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, alur kecepetan dll**

**If you don't like this, please go away from my story :3**

**Ryeowook Pov**

Aku berjalan melewati lorong menuju kekelasku. Semua mata tertuju padaku—ah anni— bukan padaku tapi pada dua makhluk tuhan yang selalu senantiasa hampir tak pernah absen berada disisiku—yah meski beberapa memang memandangku juga. Mereka berdua sudah bak pengawal pribadi yang telah disewa khusus untukku, padahal kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tak pernah menyewa mereka.

Dan kau tahu, kedua bocah tengik ini dengan suksesnya membuat para namja takut untuk mendekatiku. Huhuhu…

Bagaimana mereka tidak memilih untuk mundur teratur, jika hanya sekedar kepergok bermain mata saja denganku, mereka sudah dihadiahi dua buah deathglare manis dari manusia salju dan setan game.

Aku masih ingat betul saat kami masih berada di tingkat pertama Junior School ada seorang namja manis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi tak mau lagi denganku. Bahkan untuk mendekatpun seakan taku. Lalu juga ada beberapa namja lain yang bernasip sama, mulai dari yang sunbae sampai hobae. Dan sampai saat ini aku sudah berada di tingkat kedua Senior School para namja masih Nampak takut untuk mendekatiku.

Dan setelah kucaritahu kenapa mereka begitu, ternyata itu pekerjaan dua makhluk tuhan yang tengah asik tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis ini. Ah bukan tebar pesona sih, tapi mungkin pesona mereka yang tak bisa tertahankan. Dan mungkin dimata semua gadis itu mereka benar-benar sempurna. Mereka tampan, cerdas, keren, dan kaya. Menurutmu yeoja mana yang tak akan terkena pesona mereka. Dan aku berani bertaruh tidak sedikit yeoja disekolah ini yang iri padaku bahkan mungkin benci, hanya karena mereka hampir selalu bersamaku. Tapi oh ayolah, mereka tidaklah sesempurna itu. Aku sudah bersama dua makhluk ini sejak kecil. Dan jika kalian jadi aku mungkin kalian akan dapat menjadi benar-benar gila.

Sikap over protektif mereka yang sudah diambang batas kewajaran itu tak jarang membuatku rasanya ingin mati saja dengan cara terjun dari jurang. Aku hampir gila karena tingkah mereka.

Kami memasuki kelas kami. Dua makhlk tuhan itu langsung berjalan kekursi mereka dipojok ruangan lalu mulai sibuk dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing—PSP dan Buku. Hanya saat dikelaslah aku merasa sedikit diberi kebebasan oleh dua makhluk ini. Karena sepertinya mereka sudah cukup percaya terhadap penghuni kelas ini.

Kuheempaskan diriku keatas kursi dan juga tasku yang kuhempaskan di atas meja. Sungmin eonnie menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa Wookie-ah? sepertinya kau sedang tak baik?" Sungmin eonnie bertanya sambil menatap wajahku, di ikuti juga dengan dua gadis lalin yang duduk tepat didepan kami—Hae dan Hyukkie.

"Anni… eonnie gwencahana."

"Hei, ayo cerita dengan kami."

"Ne, kami siap menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Kali ini dua yeoja manis itu yang berbicara. Aku menatap mereka bergantian dan—

"Huweee..eonnie…"

Aku langsung memeluk Sungmin eonnie. Aku yakin saat ini mereka bertiga tengah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Waeyo, Wookie-ah?"

"Sungie..hikss.. Yesungie-oppa..huweee."

"Waeyo Wookie-ah ? ada apa dengan Yesung?"

"D-dia..dia memutuskan hubungan kami..Huweee."

"Eh ? bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah kemarin masih baik-baik saja?"

Yesung, Kim Yesung adalah ketua klub music yang kuikuti, sekaligus kekasihku untuk sebelum kemarin . Yah setelah cukup lama akhirnya ada juga namja yang berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat senang, apa lagi dia adalah seorang namja tampan dengan suara luar biasa. Tentu aku langsung menerima pernyataan cintanya seminggu yang lalu. Hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi malam tiba-tiba saja dia menelponku dengan nada ketakutan dan mengakhiri semuanya. Saat kutanya apa alasannya dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak mungkin melanjutkannya, tentu masih dengan suara ketakutan.

"A-aku.. juga tidak tau hikss.."

"Eunghh.. apa masih ada hubungannya dengan mereka?" ucap Sungmin eonnie sambil melirik kedua makhluk yang masih asik dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu eonnie.. huweee padahal aku baru saja berbahagia memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Astaga, apalagi yang mereka lakukan."

"Wookie, nasipmu ini sebenarnya malang atau mujur yah. Kau bisa selalu berada didekat dua namja paling popular disekolah, tapi sekaligus kau juga seperti dikurung oleh mereka. Iya kan, Hae ?"

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Hyukkie."

Huftt, kuakui pendapat mereka benar. Aku beruntung karena ada dua orang selalu rela melakukan apapun untukku, dan lebih lagi mereka namja populer. Tapi aku juga sekaligus sial, karena dua orang itu adalah dua orang yang benar-benar gila.

**Ryeowook Pov end**

Dua orang pria terlihat tengah sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing yakni Buku tebal dan PSP, namun sebenarnya mereka jauh lebih fokus terhadap pembicaraan empat orang yeoja di barisan depan. Mereka bertatapan sekilas, lalu sebuah seringai mengerikan dan err tampan sekaligus mengembang dengan indahnya di kedua wajah tampan itu. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

**Flashback on**

Langit sudah Nampak gelap, bintang-bintangpun sudah mulai bertebaran dikanvas sang maha kuasa. Di temani dengan purnama yang tengah sempurna. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

Namun seorang pria masih Nampak sibuk disebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang nampaknya adalah ruang music yang berada disebuah sekolah. Pria itu adalah Kim Yesung.

Dia masih terlihat sibuk dengan partitur-partitur music yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup lelah. Tentu saja dia lelah, setelah hampir seharian penuh disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah, tapi masih tak dapat langsung pulang kerumah. Karena dia masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua klub music.

Saat dia tengah asik berkutat dengan partitur-partitur musiknya tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa angin itu membuatnya jadi agak merinding. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membereskan beberapa pekerjaannya dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

Saat ia tengah berjalan di lorong-lorong, seluruh lampu disekolah itu tiba-tiba mati. Suasana yang memang sudah cukup membuatnya tidak nyaman semakin bertambah dengan Susana gelap gulita seperti saat ini. Ditambah lagi dengan suara-suara aneh yang mulai terdengar. Mulai dari suara burung hantu hingga srigala yang entah darimana asalnya.

'Kresekk…kresekk'

Yesung membalikkan wajahnya, tak ada apapun. Ia pun kembali berjalan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'Kresekk..Kresekk'

Yesung semakin cepat, bahkan sekarang ia mulai berlari. Ia berbalik sebentar dan ia begitu ketakutan saat melihat sesuatu putih yang entah apa seakan mengejarnya.

'HWAAAAAAa'

Dia berlari semakin cepat, tiba-tiba ditengah jalan dia di jatuhi oleh sebuah benda asing. Yang saat dilihatnya baik-baik adalah sebuah tangan.

Pria itupun semakin menjerit ketakutan. Sosok putih dibelakangnya masih mengejarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa ditarik oleh seseorang kedalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sama gelapnya dengan ruangan lain. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya temaran dari sang purnama. Dia lalu dipojokkan ketembok ruangan itu. Dapat dilihatnya samar dua orang pria yang mendorongnya mendekatinya. Kakinya semakin gemetar. Dua sosok itu semakin mendekat dan seakan mengurungnya di pojok tembok itu. Di bawah temaran bulan ia dapat melihat samar dua sosok itu. Mereka berdua cukup tinggi, yang satu berambut lurus dengan pakaian serba putih. Dan yang satu berambut agak ikal dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kau Kim Yesung ?"

"Yy-yaa.."

"Heumm.. biasa saja, aku jauh lebih tampan."

"Cih, dasar setan narsis."

"Diamlah kau manusia salju sialan."

"Bodoh."

"Kau lebih."

Yesung Nampak agak bingung dengan dua makhluk yang sekarang malah terlihat saling meledek.

"Eeng.. ano, kalian ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Ah, ne aku hampir lupa kalau kami punya urusan denganmu." ucap si hitam

"Itu karena kau bodoh." ucap si putih

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh karena tak mengingatkanku."

Yesung merasa semakin aneh sekaligus takut dengan tingkah dua sosok itu.

"sudahlah, lakukan dengan cepat."

"hn."

Lalu Yesung dapat merasakan sebuah jari tengah menelusuri pipinya.

"Meskipun aku lebih tampan, tapi kuakui kau lumayan juga."

"Ah terimakasih." jawab yesung dengan cengiran lebar.

Oh ayolah…

"Jangan tersenyum selebar itu."ucap si hitam yang tadi berkata sambil menjitak kepala yesung.

Yesung hanya meringis.

"Kau membuang waktu bodoh. Aku ingin pulang." ucap si putih, sambil menarik wajah Yesung

"Bukankah jika aku melukis disini dengan benda ini disini akan sangat indah." ucapnya lagi. Dapat Yesung rasakan sebuah benda dingin dan cukup tajam sepertinya menyentuh pipinya.

"A-apa itu..?"

"Kau ingin tau apa ini?" ucap si putih sambil menekan pelan benda itu di pipi Yesung.

Dapat iya rasakan perih atas perbuatan si putih tadi.

"Ugh.. warna darahmu bagus juga. Begitu merah." ucap si hitam.

Dapat ia rasakan jemari si hitam membelai luka yang ditoreh oleh si putih.

"kau tau.." bisiknya di telinga Yesung.

"Kami bisa saja membuat lukisan yang lebih daripada itu."

"Jika kau masih bersama dengan Yeoja kami."

"Kami bahkan bisa saja melakukan lebih dari ini."

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." kali si putih yang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Tinggalkan apa yang menjadi milik kami—"

"—dan hidupmu akan baik-baik saja." sambung si hitam.

Lalu kedua sosok itu berjalan menuju keluar. Meninggalkan Yesung sendiri didalam ruangan itu.

Semua lampu tiba-tiba kembali menyala. Yesung memegang pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat.

Iya lalu mengambil posel dikantongnya dan memanggil nomor sesorang.

"Ne Sungie-oppa, ada apa?"

"W-Wookie-ah.. Mm-maaf."

"Ada apa oppa ? kenapa kau gemetar."

"M-maaf kita h-harus mengakhirinya s-sekarang."

"M-maksudmu?" suara disebrang mulai bergetar

"K-kita P-putus saja."

"T-ttapi k-kenapa.. hiks" mulai terisak.

"A-aku tidak b-bisa meneruskannya, M-mianhae."

"Ta—"

'tuut..tuut…'

Yesung langsung memutuskan panggilannya dan segera berlari menuju parkiran.

Dua orang pria tampan tengah menatap sang purnama di atas atap sekolah. Sebuah seringai mengembang dibibir mereka.

"Salahmu berusaha mengambil milikku" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau!" lagi bersamaan.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Mencoba mengintimidasi lawan masing-masing.

"Selamanya dia adalah milikku!"

**Flashback off**

**You're ours forever, dear~**

Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa ungu. Terlihat seorang pria sedang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya di atas ranjang. Seorang pria lagi terlihat tengah sibuk dengan PSPnya tak jauh dari si pria pertama. Dan seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan piama ungu muda bergambar Winnie the Pooh terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapan kedua pria itu. Wajah nya terlihat kesal.

Yup, gadis itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Dan kedua pria itu tentu saja kedua sahabatnya Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tentu saja mereka memang siapa lagi ?. jika kau bertanya kenapa dua bocah itu berada dikamar Kim Ryeowook malam-malam begini. Jawabnya adalah, kedua orang tua Ryeowook tengah berada di luar negeri dan mereka menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk berada disini sekarang.

"Yakkk.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Kim kibum!"

"Yakkk Kim Ryeowook kau tahu suaramu itu benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit."

"Ne, Wookie-ah berhentilah berteriak seperti itu."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yesung oppa heh?!"

"Kau bicara apa Wookie-yah?" Kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap sang purnama dari jendela disisi ranjang.

"Ne, kau aneh Wookie-yah" Kyuhyun terlihat masih asik dengan gamenya.

"Kalian jangan bohong, Aku tahu kalian melakukan sesuatu padanya" ucap Ryeowook sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kibum lalu menghampirinya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut mendekatinya dan meletakkan PSPnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyentuh milik kami" ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook lalu menatap Kibum, berharap pria itu dapat memberi jawaban yang lebih jelas.

"Ne, Wookie-yah kami hanya mengambil apa yang memang milik kami."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian katakana."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mengerti tak usah kau pikirkan, mudah kan ?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran.

"huh… jujur saja aku kadang bingung. Sangat bingung dengan tingkah kalian. Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku secara berlebihan, sangat berlebihan malah."

"Berlebihan bagaimana heum ?" Kibum menatap matanya.

"Ya! Kalian sangat berlebihan, sikap protektif kalian itu bahkan membuat para namja takut mendekatiku" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung.

"Itu memang tujuan kami" ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"hee ? Maksudmu apa Kyuhyunie ?"

"Lupakan!"

"Tapi, kenapa kalian begitu padaku?"

"Kami hanya ingin menjagamu' ucap Kibum

"Hei, kalau menjaga tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga. Apa kalian tega melihat teman kalian manis dan imut ini menjadi perawan tua?" tanyanya sambil bernarsis ria.

"Kau narsis sekali Wookie-ah." Ucap kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Lagi pula kau tak akan menjadi perawan tua." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin saja aku menjadi perawan tua, jika kalian masih saja bersikap over protektif padaku."

"Itu tak akan terjadi Wookie-ah, karena ada kami" Kibum berucap sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Kalian kan hanya Sahabatku…" Entah kenapa saat mengucapkan hal itu Ryeowook merasa ada bagian dihatinya yang terasa perih.

Kedua pria itu terlihat menerawang.

"Jadi aku hanya sahabat yah…" ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut mereka.

Lalu mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka kearah Ryeowook. Tatapan mereka tampak kecewa, namun juga membuat Ryeowook agak takut.

"Wookie-ah…" bisik mereka tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Hembusan nafas hangat mereka menerpa telinga Ryeowook. Membuatnya agak bergidik.

"Setelah malam inih.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih akan berpikir begitu.." bisik Kibum.

"Setelah.. apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu…" bisik mereka bersamaan.

"Maksud kalian ap—hmmppp"

Angin malam berhembus dari celah jendela, sang purnama masih bersinar diluar sana.

Kibum menarik tengkuk gadis dihadapannya itu. Menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat lembut bibir ranum itu. Mengecap setiap rasa manis yang ada disana. Dihisapnya bibir merah itu, Di gigitnya pelan agar sang gadis mau membuka jalan masuknya untuk merasakan sang gadis lebih dalam.

"Eungghh…" lenguhan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut sang gadis.

Kyuhyun tak mungkin hanya tinggal diam, diselipkannya kepalanya diantara pangkal leher gadis yang tengah di mabuk oleh ciuman sang sahabat. Dijilatnya perlahan leher jenjang itu, di gigit dan di hisapnya. Menulusuri setiap bagian leher jenjang gadisnya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikkan disana.

"eunghhh…Kyunnie..Bummie…" desah sang gadis disela kegiatan kedua orang yang dianggapnya sahabatnya itu.

Tangan mereka mulai menjelajah setiap bagian tubuh sang gadis yang kini tak mampu melakukan apapun dibawah kendali mereka.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook.." ucap mereka disela kegiatan masing-masing.

Kegiatan mereka masih berlanjut, ditemani hembusan angin dan sang purnama yang tengah sempurna. Didalam ruang pribadi sang gadis. Mereka mencoba tuk memanjakan sang gadis sepenuhnya. Mencoba menunjukkan betapa besarnya rasa cinta mereka untuk sang gadis. Melalui setiap perlakuan mereka terhadap sang gadis. Mencoba membuat sang gadis agar mengerti rasa di hati mereka.

**You're ours forever, dear~**

Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi dengan merdu, menciptakan harmonisasi yang membawa ketenangan. Sejuknya udara pagi yang begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Sang mentaripun sudah kembali bersinar. Memberikan sendi-sendi kehidupan bagi setiap penghuni bumi. Cahayannya menyelinap masuk kesebuah kamar bernuansa ungu muda. Seorang gadis cantik kini tengah menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan dua orang pria tampan. Mungkin efek panas dari cahaya sang mentari yang seenaknya saja masuk kedalam kamar itu. Sang gadis mulai mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang menerpa matanya.

"eughh.." lenguhnya pelan, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat kecil. Dan membangunkan dua makhluk tampan yang masih terlelap. Tangan mereka merengkuh erat tubuh kecil ditengah mereka. Mata mereka mulai terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Sang gadis rasanya benar-benar ingin mencubit kedua makhluk itu. Senyuman manis langsung tersemat dibibir mereka saat melihat sang gadis.

"Pagi Wookie-ah" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"heh.. kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku!" ucap sang gadis sambil mencoba memberikan tampak galaknya pada kedua pria yang masih asik memeluknya itu. Dan tampang itu justru terlihat amat menggemaskan bagi kedua pria itu.

"Penjelasan apa Chagi~" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"Tentang apa yang kalian lakukan semalam!"

"Yang mana Chagiya~. Apakah saat aku menyesap lehermu dan Kibum melumat bibirmu, lalu aku mulai mere—"

"STOP! Yakkk Cho Kyuhyun kau tak perlu menjabarkan semuanya Bodoh!" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memberika cengirannya.

"Bukankah kami sudah mengatakannya tadi malam Wookie-ah." Ucap Kibum

"Kapan dan Apa? Alasan atas semua perbuatan kalian sangat tidak jelas. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sedang di tolak oleh seorang wanita, lalu kalian melakukan itu padaku sebagai pelampiasan kalian karena cinta kalian ditolak. Atau jangan jangan kalian baru saja menonton film yadong kemarin malam sebelum kalian kerumahku d-dan..dan kalian mempraktekkannya padaku." Oke wajah Ryeowook mulai memerah

"Ssshhtt…"Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjukknya didepan bibir Ryeowook.

"Buang semua pikiran gilamu itu Wookie-ah." Ucapnya.

"Asal kau tahu Wookie-ah.." Kibum menghela napas sejenak.

"Kami melakukannya hanya karena satu alasan…" lanjutnya.

"Karena Kami Mencintaimu" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Iya masih terkejut dan mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang baru diucapkan kedua sahabatnya itu sepertinya. Tak dapat iya pungkiri bahwa ada perasaan bahagia yang menyelinap ke relung hatinya. Namun juga masih ada keraguan.

Ia menatap tak percaya pada kedua pria yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"A-apa y-yang kalian maksud?"

"Inilah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi malam—"

"—tentang alasan kami bersikap protektif padamu"

"T-tapi.."

"Sstt" Kibum meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir ranum Ryeowook.

"Tak pernah ada alasan lain bagi kami" ucap Kibum

"Hanya satu alasan Wookie-ah…" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun lalu memegang pundak Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah…sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku…"

"Kau…" iya menghela napas sejenak

"Kau…siapa yang kau pilih diantara kami Wookie-ah?" iya mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, meski kau memilih salah satu dari kami. Kami tak akan saling membunuh." Kibum mengucapkan dengan senyuman getir seperti Kyuhyun.

Tak dapat mereka hindari. Perasaan takut pasti menghampiri mereka. Takut jika bukan mereka yang dipilih. Takut jika Ryeowook membenci mereka. Takut jika nanti mereka bertiga tak dapat seperti sebelumnya lagi. Dan ego merekapun juga pasti ikut bergejolak. Akan ada perasaan tak rela pastinya untuk melepas Ryeowook, meski itu untuk salah satu dari mereka sendiri.

'_Kim Ryeowook gadis kecil yang selalu bersama kami'_

'_Gadis yang selalu kami jaga'_

'_Permata paling berharga bagi kami'_

'_Permata yang hanya kami yang boleh memilikinya'_

Gadis itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Sesekali caramelnya melirik dua makhluk tuhan yang sepertinya sekarang tengah berkeringat dingin. Astaga mereka terlihat begitu err.. gugup, khawatir, penasaran, dan khawatir. Semuanya bak menjadi satu diwajah kedua makhluk itu. Ia masih mencoba mencari ketulusan di dalam kedua pasang mata itu. Dan..

Binggo! Dia menemukannya, ketulusan. Sebuah ketulusan hati yang begitu mendalam. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan disana.

Kim Ryeowook, ia tak akan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada perasaan kepada kedua pria ini. Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan kedua membuatnya hapal betul dengan mereka. Dan bertahun itu pula iya tanpa sadar telah terjebak dalam pesona keduanya. Dan yang membuatnya bingung saat ini adalah—

Hatinya…

Hati itu bukanlah untuk salah satu dari mereka…

Tapi…

Hati itu…

Untuk keduanya…

Rasa yang ada dihatinya sepenuhnya untuk keduanya. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk memilih salah satunya. Ia akan amat sangat tidak rela jika harus kehilangan salah satunya.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan…

Ia terlihat masih berpikir. Hingga sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir ranumnya. Ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya keranjang.

"Heumm.. aku tak yakin jika kalian tak akan saling membunuh."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung beraura muram

"Jadi kau menolak kami berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anni.. kata siapa aku menolak kalian."

"Lalu ?" Kibum bertanya, wajah jeniusnya sekarang Nampak seperti orang bodoh. Ryeowook benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya

"A-aku…aku terlalu mencintai kalian, jadi aku tidak bisa memilih salah satunya.." Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan wajah menundukkan wajah meronanya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertatapan sejenak.

"Kalau begitu kau pilih saja keduanya." Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan sebuah cengiran terpampang diwajah mereka. Kenapa cengiran ? aku juga tidak tahu.

"he ?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya

"Memang kalian rela diduakan?"

"Selagi itu kau, kami akan selalu rela." Kedua pria itu tersenyum.

Ryeowook tersenyum kearah dua pria itu. Tak dapat dipungkirinya saat ini ia sangat bahagia. Ia lalu meraih keduanya. Mereka berpelukan dengan bahagia.

"Gomawo Bummie-ah.. Kyunie-ah.."

"Saranghae…"

"Nado Wookie-ah.."

'_Apakah aku sudah gila?'_

'_Yah mungkin aku memang sudah gila…'_

'_Aku gila karena mereka.. dua orang sahabat yang tanpa aku sadari bahwa asaku untuk mereka lebih dari sekedar untuk sahabat'_

'_Aku yang bahkan tak mampu memilih salah satu diantara keduanya…'_

'_Oh tuhan, ampunilah aku'_

'_Dan tolong biarkan aku terus berada bersama keduanya..'_

Mereka terlihat masih asik berpelukan saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kedua namja itu hingga mereka dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk membagi Ryeowook mereka bersama.

Mereka masih tampak asik hingga—

"Akhh…" Ryeowook menjerit tertahan saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasukinya dibawah sana

"SSsttt… tenanglah chagi~… ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam~" Kyuhyun menenangkan Ryeowook yang tampak agak kesakitan dan jangan lupakan seringai yang sudah terparkir(?) ria dibibirnya.

"MWO—hmmp"

Kibum langsung membungkam mulut Ryeowook yang hampir saja berteriak dan ia membungkamnya tentu saja dengan bibirnya.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Kyu, Chagi~" ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara memakan bibir Ryeowooknya. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir itu dan dihisapnya semua rasa manis yang ada disana. Kyuhyunpun mulai ikut aktif dengan menjilati leher jenjang Ryeowook, kembali memberi tanda kepemilikan disana.

Sepertinya kegiatan mereka masih akan berlangsung cukup lama. Jadi biarkanlah Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum menikmati menu baru mereka pagi ini.

"Sshh… ah… Kyuhh…Bummh.."

'_Kau hanya milik kami'_

'_Selamanya hanya Milik kami'_

'_Meski jadi milik kami bersama sekalipun'_

'_Cinta memang mampu membuat orang gila kan?'_

**END**

**._.**

**Adakah yang mau memberi kritik dan sarannya untuk anak baru yang masih polos seperti saya ini ? ^^ **

**Tapi kalau kritik jangan pedes-pedes yaa .-.**

**R & R please ?**


End file.
